The Wound
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: Tu nies tout, jusqu'à ma propre existence. Fic en trois parties/Yaoi/LavixKanda. Epilogue posté.
1. Chapter 1

_The Wound_

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Rating** : T, surtout pour la troisième partie

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Hoshino.

**Résumé rapide** : Tu nies tout, jusqu'à ma propre existence. Fic en trois parties/Yaoi/LavixKanda

**Note** : Il a fait un temps de merde, aujourd'hui. Vent, pluie, orage. Alors forcément, ça se voit dans cette fic.

Pour le titre, j'ai longuement hésité. Mais ça sonne bien, sec, efficace. (wound=plaie/blessure)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie 1**

* * *

Lavi n'aimait pas le vent.

Le vent le déconcentrait dans son travail de bookman. Il sifflait à la fenêtre, comme s'il l'appelait. Le bruit emplissait la bibliothèque, fier et arrogant.

Il lui murmurait des phrases inexplicables à l'oreille, pour embrouiller ses sens et le détourner de son travail.

-Saloperie.

-Quoi, encore ?

Merde. Il l'avait oublié, celui-là.

-Oh, rien.

Bookman retourna à son livre et Lavi soupira. Ce putain de bruit le rendait fou. Impossible de s'intéresser ne serait-ce qu'un peu à l'économie française du XVIIe siècle. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire semblant.

Pourtant il était doué pour ça. Hypocrite et calculateur. Il mentait tout le temps, à tout le monde. Même à lui-même. _Surtout_ à lui-même.

_Regarde-toi, tu ne sais même plus ce que signifie le mot « vérité »_, lui avait-on dit un jour.

Mais qui ?

Oublié. Lui qui avait une si grande mémoire. Il se souvenait pourtant lui avoir répondu.

_Tu te trompes. __Je ne l'ai jamais su. La vérité est une chimère. Tout le monde ment, alors à quoi sert ce mot ? Il ne devrait même pas exister._

Aïe. La mémoire lui revenait, maintenant. C'était il y a un mois, dans les couloirs de la congrégation.

_Mais il existe quand même. L'univers ne dépend pas de toi. Des choses existent sans que tu ne le désires. Ces choses sont vraies, Lavi. La vérité existe. Moi aussi, j'existe. _

Yuu. C'était avec Yuu qu'il s'était engueulé. Il n'avait pas oublié cette histoire, il l'avait simplement mise de côté.

Ils n'avaient plus rien dit après ça. Le silence avait été brisé par Lenalee, après d'interminables secondes. L'exorciste était venue les prévenir d'une mission. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire en les voyant tous les deux. Kanda était livide, le visage crispé et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Lavi, lui, avait les lèvres entrouvertes. Son amant avait raison. Il n'existait pas. Il n'était que de l'encre sur du papier. Mais il avait été incapable de lui dire.

Ils avaient suivi la jeune fille jusqu'au bureau de son frère sans un mot.

_Des choses existent sans que tu ne le désires._

Depuis, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Leurs habitudes n'avaient pas changé. En apparence, du moins. La journée, Kanda s'entraînait pendant que Lavi travaillait avec Bookman. L'un ou l'autre croisait parfois Allen ou Lenalee.

Et puis plusieurs fois par semaine – de jour comme de nuit, ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre du japonais. Après l'amour, chacun repartait de son côté.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, de différent. La culpabilité.

Lavi s'en voulait. Leur relation était morte avant d'avoir vu le jour. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'avenir, et lui, naïf, pensait que Yuu le savait.

Mais visiblement, il s'attendait à plus.

Il était plus que temps de mettre un terme à tout ça. C'était mieux pour tout le monde.

-C'est d'accord, gamin ?

-Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Panda ?

-Abruti !

-Aïeeeeuuuh ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes ?

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas !

-C'est pas une raison, ça…

-Tais-toi, crétin.

Le vieil homme soupira, exaspéré. Lavi était toujours ailleurs quand il y avait du vent.

-Ce soir, j'ai quelque chose d'important à régler.

-Ah ?

-Tais-toi et écoute moi. Je pars dans deux heures et ne rentrerai que demain matin. Alors, jusque là, tiens-toi tranquille. Compris ?

-Ouais. J'ai dix-huit ans, tu sais. J'suis plus un gosse.

-ça, ça reste à prouver…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dis, Panda ?

-Rien. Tais-toi et termine ce bouquin en vitesse.

-Hm. Et c'est quoi ce « quelque chose d'important » ?

-ça ne te concerne pas.

-OK.

Lavi baissa les yeux vers son bouquin. Le sifflement du vent était toujours aussi fort. Il lui semblait encore qu'il l'appelait.

Il venait marmonner à son oreille. Il lui parlait.

_Ces choses sont vraies, Lavi._

Saloperie de vent. Il entendait des voix, maintenant. Enfin, une voix. Sa voix.

Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle avait pris. Elle l'accusait à tort. Lui reprochait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il la préférait autrement.

Il la voulait suppliante, gémissante.

Lavi aimait le sexe avec Yuu. Quand ils baisaient, il ne se posait pas de questions. Tout était si simple, si clair quand ils baisaient. Mais ce salopard pensait trop.

_La vérité existe._

Il le quitterait ce soir, sans donner d'explications._ C'est fini entre nous._ Non, pas_ nous._ Il n'y avait pas de _nous_. Juste : _C'est fini_. Rapide, efficace.

Cette phrase sonnait bien. Il faudra qu'il l'articule bien, qu'il la laisse flotter dans l'air pendant un moment, pour bien l'apprécier.

_Moi aussi, j'existe._

Il pouvait se passer de lui. Des amants, il en avait eu des dizaines avant lui. Hommes ou femmes d'âges différents. Roumaines, allemands, françaises, chinois, brésiliens.

Il se souvenait de ceux dont les noms figuraient dans les chroniques, quand aux autres, inutiles, avaient disparu de son esprit. Ils n'existaient pas.

C'était si facile. Parfois trop.

* * *

_You know that it would be untrue_

_You know that I would be a liar_

_If I was to say to you_

_Girl, we couldn't get much higher_

Light my fire, The Doors

* * *

Y'a sûrement quelques fautes qui traînent par-ci, par-là. N'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer.

La deuxième partie suivra dans la semaine.

See you on


	2. Chapter 2

_The Wound_

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Rating** : T, surtout pour la troisième partie

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Hoshino.

**Résumé rapide** : Tu nies tout, jusqu'à ma propre existence. Fic en trois parties/Yaoi/LavixKanda

**Note** : Deuxième partie plus « joyeuse », avec une bonne dose d'Allen. Un peu plus court, pour préserver le suspense (sourire sadique de l'auteur). Pour la confrontation LaviYuu, faudra attendre la partie 3...

* * *

**Partie 2**

**

* * *

**

Kanda n'aimait pas le vent.

En fait, Kanda n'aimait pas grand-chose. Comme il n'y avait aucune raison particulière à aimer un truc aussi éphémère et futile que le vent, il le détestait. C'était comme ça.

-Hé, Bakanda ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-T'as pas l'air en forme.

Allen était assis face à lui, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Depuis quand il était là, lui ? Kanda ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu entrer dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Je vais bien.

Il avait répondu par automatisme. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de question. S'il répondait par la négative, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Rien. Juste rien.

-Tu mens.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as même pas réagi quand je t'ai appelé _Bakanda_, andouille.

_Tout le monde ment._

Il se crispa. Les mots de Lavi l'avaient blessé plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il avait raison. Même lui mentait, sans même sans rendre compte.

-Kanda ?

-Hm. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, de toute façon ?

-J'aime bien t'énerver, Kanda. Mais là, tu ressembles à une moule.

Le japonais ne put retenir un sourire. Allen l'aimait bien, au fond. Il faisait des efforts pour lui faire oublier ses emmerdes.

-…une moule ?

-Ouais. Une moule. Un mollusque, quoi.

-Mais pourquoi une moule ?

-Bah… C'est très con, une moule. Ça reste là sans rien faire à attendre que le temps passe.

-Comment je dois le prendre ?

-Mal. Trèèèèèès mal. Là, tu prends Mugen, tu me balances toutes les insultes qui te passent par la tête et tu essaies de me découper en rondelles.

-Seulement _essayer_ ?

-J'esquive, évidement. Je suis trop jeune et aimé pour mourir.

-Vraiment ? Qui vient de qualifier le plus dangereux et asocial des exorcistes de moule ?

-Ah. Tu parles sûrement de Yuu Kanda, le type qui a brusquement disparu de la surface de la Terre pour laisser place à une… une moule ? _Oh my god !_

-Mais qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil…

L'exorciste se tordait de rire, les larmes aux yeux. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle, mais Kanda songea un moment que toute la congrégation devait l'entendre.

Il avait bien du mal à garder son masque d'indifférence. Il s'autorisa à peine un sourire, mais la tension accumulée au cours du mois eu raison de lui.

Il rit. Vraiment. Un rire sec comme du verre brisé, un rire franc et communicateur.

Allen leva les yeux vers lui. Kanda riait. Rien que cette phrase lui paraissait irréelle. Pourtant, il était bien là, assis devant lui, à se tenir les côtes, ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux et cachant son regard.

_C'est le signe avant-coureur d'une terrible catastrophe_, songea Allen.

Au même moment, le sifflement s'intensifia. Le tonnerre gronda au loin, plusieurs fois de suite, faisant trembler le sol et les murs.

Surpris, les exorcistes se calmèrent quelques instants. Ils échangèrent un regard et le plus jeune sourit.

-Tu crois qu'on a l'air con, Bakanda ?

-Ouais. Aussi con qu'une colonie de moules…

Et leurs rires couvrirent momentanément le sifflement du vent.

* * *

-Tu veux des mitarashi dango, mon petit Allen ?

-Avec plaisir, Jeryy. Une trentaine. Et avec ça, une dizaine de Samoussas, un Osso Buco, du gratin dauphinois, une omelette norvégienne et une tarte aux pommes.

-C'est très varié, aujourd'hui. Je m'en occupe. Kanda, des sobas, comme toujours ?

Le japonais acquiesça et se tourne vers Allen.

-Comment tu peux avaler autant de nourriture et rester si petit ?

L'exorciste leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré tout, il était assez content de lui.

-Bakanda est de retour…

* * *

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night_

Hotel California, Eagles

* * *

J'avais cette histoire de moule en tête depuis un moment.

Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire. Prochaine partie postée ce week-end, je pense.

¡ Hasta la proxima !


	3. Chapter 3

_The Wound_

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Hoshino.

**Résumé rapide** : Tu nies tout, jusqu'à ma propre existence. Fic en trois parties/Yaoi/LavixKanda

**Note** : Et voilà la confrontation LaviYuu. Peut-être un poil OOC. Assez longue comparée aux autres parties. Pas de lemon.

Un petit sous-entendu YuuAlma, pour le plaisir.

Sûrement une quatrième partie, en bonus, d'ici la semaine prochaine.

Sur ce…

* * *

**Partie 3**

**

* * *

**

Lavi était assis à même le sol, adossé à la porte de la chambre de Yuu. Il attendait depuis moins d'un quart d'heure quand le japonais arriva.

Il soupira. Le sifflement était moins fort dans le couloir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, de le deviner, de l'appréhender.

-…Lavi ?

-T'en connais beaucoup, toi, des rouquins borgnes ?

Il s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir été aussi sec. Yuu tiqua.

-Tu fais la gueule ou quoi ?

-C'est rien, excuse-moi. C'est le vent qui me rend nerveux.

_Regarde-toi…_

Il se leva. Yuu entra dans sa chambre et, voyant que Lavi restait planté dans le couloir comme un épouvantail, il rebroussa chemin.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans le regard de son amant. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

-Tu comptes camper dans le couloir ?

Lavi semblait hésiter.

-Je voulais juste te parler. Je ne reste pas ce soir.

-Ah.

Il maudit la note de déception dans sa voix. Il n'aimait que peu de choses. Les sobas, Mugen, les disputes avec Moyashi, tuer des Akumas. Et les moments passés avec Lavi. S'engueuler avec Lavi. Manger avec Lavi. Baiser avec Lavi.

-Yuu ?

ça, aussi. Il n'y avait que Lavi qui l'appelait par son prénom sans perdre un bras ou une jambe – voire les deux. Il aimait l'intonation que prenait sa voix. Il le laissait fondre sur sa langue, avec une douceur infinie, comme s'il manipulait le plus précieux des trésors.

Alma aussi l'appelait _Yuu_. Avec cette même douceur.

-Yuu ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hm. Ouais.

Lavi soupira. Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Sa phrase lui sembla soudain ridicule et cruelle. Il changea de méthode.

-On ne peut plus continuer comme ça, Yuu. Notre relation n'a aucun avenir.

Voilà qu'il recommençait. Il lui disait ces choses horribles avec une nonchalance à vomir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _avenir_ ?

-Je… Je suis un bookman. Je peux partir du jour en lendemain. Je n'ai pas de cœur, Yuu. Tu n'existes pas pour moi. Il vaut mieux qu'on se quitte maintenant.

Encore… Encore ces mots…

Il tremblait. Il avait horreur de ça. Il était si faible face à Lavi… Non, ce type n'était pas Lavi.

-Qui es-tu pour me dire ça ?

-Peut importe. C'est fini entre nous.

Merde. Il était sortit tout seul, ce_ nous_. Le sifflement, sûrement. Ce sifflement le rendait dingue.

-Tu n'es pas Lavi.

-Tu me fais bien rire, Yuu. _Lavi_ n'existe pas. Ce n'est que le 49eme moi.

-Il existe.

-Non.

Pourquoi s'accrochait-il comme ça ?

-Il existe. Je ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un qui n'existe pas.

Il l'avait dit. C'était foutu. Yuu avait joué, et il avait perdu.

Lavi se crispa. C'était ça, alors. De l'amour. Quel abruti il avait fait… Il n'aurait jamais du sortir avec lui.

-Ne cherche pas à m'avoir, Kanda. C'est fini, peut importe ce que tu diras.

Il s'approcha comme pour le frapper et Lavi recula, par réflexe. Il se retrouva acculé au mur, une proie sans défense face à son prédateur. Les rôles étaient inversés.

Yuu l'embrassa. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il le laissa faire, indécis. Il pouvait bien en profiter un peu, non ?

Le japonais délaissa ses lèvres. Il parsema son cou de baisers, laissant des traces de son passage. Il descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule, collant son corps contre le sien. Il glissa une main sous sa chemise tandis que l'autre descendait vers son entrejambe.

Lavi l'en empêcha et serra si fort son poignet qu'il se sentit gémir.

-Arrête.

-Tes lèvres peuvent mentir, mais pas ton corps.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Tu m'énerves. Tu dis que je n'existe pas, mais est-ce que ça, ça existe ?

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et Lavi lui prit l'autre main. Il avait de la force, l'enfoiré. Il se débattit et lui asséna un coup de genou dans l'estomac.

Il se contenta d'étouffer un cri sans lâcher ses poignets.

-Alors ? ça non plus, ce n'est pas réel ?

-Mais à quoi tu joues, bordel ?

Son regard était froid, glacial.

-Et ça ? C'est le fruit de ton imagination ?

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec rage et passion. Son regard restait froid, mais il sentait son corps se faire brûlant contre le sien.

-Je n'existe pas ?

Un mince filet de sang coulait le long de ses lèvres. Yuu vint le lécher du bout de la langue.

-Regarde-moi et dis-moi que je n'existe pas.

Lavi détourna le regard. La voix du japonais tremblait.

-Regarde-moi…

Il craqua trop rapidement à son goût. Yuu pleurait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues roses, dessinant des courbes luisantes sur sa peau blanche. Il était beau. C'était cette beauté qui l'avait attiré la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Maintenant, c'était Yuu tout entier qui le rendait dingue.

-Ne pleure pas…

Yuu voulut essuyer ses larmes, mais le rouquin tenait toujours fermement ses poignets. Lavi sembla le comprendre et les lâcha aussitôt. Il serra les dents en voyant les marques rouges qu'il avait laissées.

_Ces choses sont vraies, Lavi._

Le japonais essuya ses joues en silence. Il avait déjà tout dit. Il aurait été stupide d'insister.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-…Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne le penses pas. C'est trop tard pour être désolé, de toute façon.

Lavi ferma les yeux. Le sifflement du vent lui vrillait les tympans. Il était pourtant ténu il y a une minute à peine. Son imagination, peut-être.

_La vérité existe._

Toujours ces phrases… Ces mêmes mots, mêmes intonations. C'était fini entre eux, alors pourquoi cette dispute lui revenait-elle encore et encore ?

Était-il passé à côté du plus important sans le voir ?

-Yuu…

-Quoi encore ?

_Moi aussi, j'existe._

-Tu as raison.

Lavi eut un vague sourire. C'était son inconscient qui le torturait ainsi, pas le sifflement du vent.

Yuu le fixa, sans comprendre. Il voulait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse tranquille. Et qu'il arrête de l'appeler _Yuu_.

-Tu te souviens de notre dernière dispute ?

-…Va-t-en, maintenant.

Mais Lavi ne l'écoutait plus.

-Tu avais dit…

-_Moi aussi, j'existe._

Sa voix se fit plus douce.

-C'est ça, oui. Je ne t'ai jamais répondu.

-Où tu veux en venir ?

-Tu existes, Yuu. J'en suis sûr, aujourd'hui.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, ou quoi ? Il t'a fallu un mois et me larguer pour t'en rendre compte ?

Yuu sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Faites qu'il se taise, par pitié…

-Ne t'énerve pas. Je voudrais juste de dire un truc qui m'est revenu à l'esprit. Je suis tellement distrait, parfois…

Lavi se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je t'aime…

Un moment passa. Le sifflement du vent commença à s'apaiser, pour se transformer en un chuchotement aigre-doux.

Finalement, le japonais marmonna d'une voix rauque.

-Là, c'est définitif, tu te fous de ma gueule…

Lavi planta son regard dans le sien.

-Non. Pas le moins du monde.

-Tu viens de me quitter, là.

-Je sais.

-Hein ?

Il était sincère, l'enfoiré.

-Tu veux bien sortir avec moi, Yuu ?

Silence.

-…T'as bu ?

Il sourit.

-Seulement de l'eau. Je suis sérieux, Yuu. On recommence tout à zéro ?

-…

-Je t'aime, vraiment. Je suis un peu lent, c'est vrai, mais _sentiment_ et _bookman_, ça va pas ensemble.

-Abruti…

Yuu ferma les yeux.

-C'est d'accord, mais avise-toi de me faire encore une fois un coup pareil et je te découpe en tranches.

Sa voix se brisa. Il se remit à pleurer, de soulagement cette fois.

-Ah… Je fréquente trop Moyashi, moi. Je deviens de plus en plus émotif. Nan mais regarde-moi, on dirait une madeleine…

-J'aime bien les madeleines…

Yuu frissonna. Lavi essuyait ses larmes. Il avait de belles mains, anguleuses et tièdes, aux doigts fins et souvent tachés d'encre.

Le japonais s'accrocha à sa chemise.

-ça s'est arrêté…

Il ouvrit un œil. Lavi souriait.

-De quoi ?

-Bah, le sifflement du vent.

* * *

_Et ben moi je hais les dimanches  
La vie est construite sur une faille et, j'espère tout s'effondrera  
Et effet de serre à mon pouls et toi tu réponds pas  
Souffle moi dans les bronches encore une fois_

Je hais les dimanches, Raphaël

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les séparer, sont tellement mignons tous les deux…

J'espère avoir éliminer la plupart des fautes.

Caidy accepte tous les commentaires et critiques,

See ya


	4. Chapter 4

_The Wound_

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Hoshino, sauf les moules -)

**Résumé rapide** : Tu nies tout, jusqu'à ma propre existence. Fic en trois parties/Yaoi/LavixKanda

**Note** : Tadam ! L'épilogue en bonus, parce que Caidy était très inspirée, pour une fois.

Remerciements à **miss's-dgrayman**, **misschoco**, **Risaa**, **Chibiweasel **et** Mayaku-chan** pour leurs reviews et cie.

Sur ce…

* * *

**Épilogue**

**

* * *

**

Les nuages s'étaient enfuis, chassés par le vent violent des derniers jours. Le ciel, nu et froid, s'habillait de couleurs – infinies nuances de bleu teintées de pourpre et d'or.

Le soleil se leva, diffusant une lumière pâle et maladive dans la congrégation. Les chambres s'illuminèrent d'ivoire.

Exorcistes, traqueurs et scientifiques grognèrent dans leur sommeil. Les plus matinaux se levèrent tandis que d'autres profitaient des dernières minutes de répit. Des murmures et bruits de pas emplissaient les couloirs.

La congrégation se réveillait, paisible.

Lavi ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir son unique œil. Il entendait les voix des autres, sourdes et lointaines. Il sentait le corps de son amant contre lui, ses jambes nues entremêlées aux siennes.

L'archiviste ne s'était jamais sentit aussi détendu, aussi serein. Il aurait souhaité que le temps s'étire infiniment.

Le bras de Lavi se serra un peu plus autour de la taille du japonais. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et embrassa sa clavicule.

Il ouvrit son œil. Il voulait enregistrer chaque détail. Odeur, sensation, bruit. Absolument tout. Pour une unique fois, il se servirait de ses aptitudes de bookman pour mémoriser autre chose qu'une scène de bataille.

Le doux froissement des draps à chacun de ses mouvements.

La lumière crue et blanche qui se déversait dans la chambre.

Le goût de Yuu sur ses lèvres, de ses baisers, de sa peau.

La chaleur de son amant.

L'odeur de savon de ses cheveux.

Et cet amour qui l'envahissait un peu plus à chaque seconde, parasitant sa chair et son sang. C'était comme s'il était mort la veille pour ressusciter le lendemain.

Il s'était surpris à rougir quand Yuu avait laissé ses mains vagabondaient sur son torse, descendant toujours plus bas. Comme s'il faisait l'amour pour la première fois.

Les sensations étaient nouvelles, inconnues. Il venait de naître à nouveau.

* * *

Yuu grogna. Lavi le tenait fermement contre lui, presque à lui faire mal.

-Vais pas m'enfuir…

Son amant sursauta.

-Ah… Excuse-moi.

Il desserra un peu son étreinte. Yuu se retourna et quémanda ses lèvres. Lavi l'embrassa longuement. Sa main quitta sa taille pour venir se perdre dans sa chevelure d'encre.

-Je t'aime…

-Hm. Tu te répètes, abruti.

Il sourit.

-Sûrement. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Yuu eut un demi-sourire. Lavi culpabilisait.

-Non. Mais si tu recommences, je te découpe en tranches.

-Là, c'est toi qui te répètes.

-Génial. On est encore jeune pour Alzheimer, pourtant…

-M'en parles pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans…

-Dix ? T'es sympa, là. J'aurai dit cinq, pas plus.

-Mais-euh !

-Tu vois ?

* * *

Allen sourit. Lavi et Kanda arrivèrent au même moment au réfectoire. Visiblement, la situation s'était arrangée. Depuis qu'il les avait entendu s'engueuler, Kanda semblait préoccupé et Lavi plus distant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le rouquin aperçut l'exorciste et le rejoint, tirant derrière-lui son amant par la manche. Il perdit néanmoins son sourire en s'asseyant face à lui.

-'Lut.

-Euh… Allen…

-Moui ?

Il désigna son assiette du doigt. Yuu grimaça devant son contenu et adressa un regard noir à l'exorciste.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Bah, des moules. Pourquoi ?

-Il est à peine huit heures, Allen.

-Je sais. C'est rare que tu te lèves aussi tard, d'ailleurs, Kanda.

-Mal dormi.

-Des moules dès le matin… Tu me sidères.

-Tu as un problème avec les mollusques, Lavi ?

Sourire radieux de la part d'Allen. Soupir du côté de Kanda.

-Laisse les moules tranquilles, Moyashi. Ça vaut mieux pour toi.

-C'est une menace, Bakanda ?

-Et voilà, ils recommencent…

Lavi fut plus que surpris en voyant les deux exorcistes se calmaient d'eux-mêmes et échangeaient un regard entendu. Il crut que la dispute était passée mais se ravisa en voyant le sourire moqueur d'Allen.

-…_Mal dormi_, hein ?

* * *

_I'm lying in my bed, the blanket is warm  
This body will never be safe from harm  
Still feel your hair, black ribbons of coal  
Touch my skin to keep me whole_

Mojo pin, Jeff Buckley


End file.
